


Advice

by darkest_nights_will_end



Series: Hollingstwins [6]
Category: Degrassi, Degrassi the Next Generation, Degrassi: Next Class
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Miles is in the last couple lines, Relationship Advice, Sibling Fluff, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7901119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkest_nights_will_end/pseuds/darkest_nights_will_end
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frankie gives Hunter advice about Yael.<br/>Set during 2X09 #TheseAreMyConfessions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advice

Hunter was fuming.  Yael was going on a date with _ Baaz _ ? Last time he’d checked, they were barely friends, let alone romantically interested. He cringed as he thought about what activities the two might get up to on their outing. Would they kiss? Would they do more than kiss? Hunter thought he and Yael had something special, until she ditched him to go party it up with that idiot.

 

But in the end, he wanted her to be happy. And if that meant it was with Baaz instead of him, so be it.

 

Maybe it was for the best. After all, Hunter didn’t quite have his life on track yet. He may have been out of the hospital, but everyday continued to be a struggle. He was trying, sure, but it was a process. He was terrified of lashing out on her again. There were only so many second chances a person could get, and Hunter didn’t even want to think about harming her, or anybody else.

 

So, when Yael asked how he felt, he sucked it up and said he didn’t care.

 

Hunter had left Yael with his sister, who was helping her get ready. He didn’t understand why Frankie had chosen to team up against him with Yael. Did Frankie even like her? Had they been talking while he was in the hospital? Did they talk about  _ him? _ He hoped Frankie hadn’t told her anything embarrassing. 

 

He checked his clock. Yael might still be in Frankie’s room. Maybe he could go apologize and tell her how he felt. Tell her to call Baaz and tell him she couldn’t go because she was with Hunter instead. 

 

No, he couldn’t. He had to let her make her own choices, even if they were as bad as dating Baaz. 

 

Even though they were friends, Hunter and Baaz had always had some sort of weird tension. Out of the four, they were definitely the least close. It was hard to place exactly when the silent falling out had taken place. When Hunter made derogatory comments towards his sister? When Hunter put Baaz on his kill list? When Baaz made that bet with Yael?

 

“You’re an idiot, you know that?” He looked up to see Frankie staring down at him as she leaned against his doorframe. Hunter rolled his eyes at her, but didn’t protest. If anybody knew girls, after all, it was his sister.

 

“Yeah, well, what else was I supposed to do?” He asked, fiddling with the strings of his hoodie. 

 

“Maybe tell her how you feel? The truth?” She said, joining him on the floor of his bedroom. He looked at her like she was crazy.

 

“I can’t do that.” he shook his head.

  
  


“Well, newsflash for you, girls don’t like being told that they’re just ‘some stupid girl’ and that their kind of boyfriend doesn’t care who she goes out with.”

 

“I’m not her dumb boyfriend!” He protested. His voice got softer as he carried on. “I just want her to be happy. I didn’t mean that she was stupid. She’s one of the smartest girls I know. Baaz is the stupid one.”

 

“Why didn’t you  _ tell _ her that? Now she thinks you don’t like her,” Frankie raised an eyebrow at Hunter.

 

“I care about her, Frankie. A lot. And I’ve learned that I can’t control everybody around me, I can only control myself. If she wants to date Baaz, then I can’t stop her.”

 

Frankie marveled at how much Hunter had grown in just a few months. His stay at the hospital had truly done wonders for him. Before, Frankie barely recognized her twin, seeing only a shell of anger on the rare occasion they interacted. But now, he was working towards being the boy she’d known her whole life. The sweet introvert with a heart of gold and a mind of good intentions.

 

“She cares about you too! She doesn’t want to be there with Baaz, she wants to be with  _ you.  _ She’s only going because she owes him a date,” Frankie told him. Everybody said girls were complicated, but Frankie would beg to differ. 

 

“Then why did she say they might kiss?” Hunter asked, finally looking at up her.

 

“She wanted a reaction out of you! Yael wanted you to tell her that you don’t want her to kiss Baaz, you want her to kiss you.”

 

“Then why didn’t she just tell me that herself?”

 

“You’ve been through a lot these past few months. She’s letting  _ you _ set the pace for this relationship, or whatever it is you want to call it,” she told him, as if were obvious.

 

“So Yael was just... trying to see how I felt about it?” Frankie couldn’t help but laugh as she nodded. Maybe Hunter was  _ finally _ getting it.

 

“Exactly! Why do you think I kept asking  _ you _ questions about  _ Yael’s _ outfit? I mean, yes, I wanted her to look good, but more importantly, I wanted  _ you _ to speak up,” she explained her motives from earlier, and it was like a lightbulb went off in Hunter’s head. 

 

“Damn it, I messed up, didn’t I?” 

 

“You could have done better. But to be fair, you aren’t very experienced with girls, no offense. And you could have done a lot worse,” she said. Hunter nodded, before asking a question that had been on his mind for a while now. 

 

“Does she look pretty? Not that she doesn’t always, but, you know...” He trailed off. 

 

“Of course she looks gorgeous, I helped her!” Frankie said, almost offended that he would even ask. “But, you know, hearing it would mean a lot more coming from you than it would from me.”

 

“Well, it’s a bit late now. She’s probably already making out with Baaz in the woods,” Hunter sulked.

 

“Somehow, I don’t think that’s what’s going on,”  she smirked at how into Yael her brother was. She was glad to see him taking an interest in somebody. Things with Arlene had never really gone anywhere last year, and he’d been pretty upset when she moved.

 

“I’m not supposed to be there anyway. How would I sneak in?” He asked. Frankie had to admit, he had a point. She was just about to answer when another voice sounded through the room.

 

“I think I can help with that.” The twins turned to see Miles standing in the doorframe. 

 

“How long have you been here?” Hunter asked, a bit hesitantly. Just because Hunter liked a girl didn’t mean he wanted to broadcast it to everybody.

 

“Long enough,” he shrugged. “I actually came to tell you,” he turned to Frankie, “that you have a visitor. I sent Shay to your room. But I think I can help you out, too, Hunter.”

 

“How?” 

 

“You want to go get some ice cream?” Miles asked, a smirk on his face. Hunter looked at him like he had two heads.

 

“How is that going to solve my Yael problem?” Miles tried winking at him, but Hunter still hadn’t caught on.

 

“Oh my god. He’s taking you to see Yael,” Frankie finally told him as Miles nodded in agreement.

 

“You in?” 

 

“Yeah, let’s go.” Hunter practically tripped over himself trying to get up. He turned to Frankie.

 

“Are you coming?”

 

“You two go ahead. I have to go see why Shay is here,” she said. Once she was out of the doorframe, she turned back to him. “If you need anything, use Miles’s phone to text me. I’ll be here.”

 

Hunter smiled at her, and she smiled back. Sometimes, he had to admit, having a sister was nice. 

 

“Thanks, Frankie. Good luck with Shay.”

 

“Good luck with Yael. If all goes well, maybe we can triple date with Tristan and Jonah!”

 

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves,” Miles said, shooing her out before turning back to Hunter. “Ready?” 

 

“Yeah, let’s go. I think I know what to do now. I’m not going to screw up this time,” he said, smiling. He knew Frankie wouldn’t steer him wrong. 

 

* * *

 

Hunter returned home that evening, the happiest he’d been in a long time. He passed through the living room, and almost didn’t see the figure sitting on the couch until she spoke up.

 

“Did everything work out?” She asked, giving him her full attention as she waited with baited breath. He stopped and turned to her, a big smile on his face. 

 

“Yeah, it did. Thank you for the advice, Franks. I couldn’t have done it without you,” he said sincerely. 

 

“Anytime, brother. Anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> For once, I've managed to write pure, unadulterated fluff!
> 
> This was a request from fanfiction.net. Thank you so much for the request!
> 
> This was actually somewhat hard for me to write, as I don't ship Hunter and Yael together. But, I enjoyed the challenge, and I hope this came out well.
> 
> On an unrelated note, updates for this are probably going to get less frequent in the coming weeks. I start my first class this Tuesday, and the rest of my classes September 6. But I'm definitely not abandoning the series!
> 
> Thanks to everybody who has read, left kudos, or commented. All the love is appreciated <3


End file.
